101 One-Shots
by ega5255
Summary: 101 One-Shots that will hopefully make you laugh, cry, and come back for more!
1. The Blue Headband

One-Shot One

The Blue Headband

I've never really understood why something as little as looking in the mirror, or wearing clothes that _aren't _gray is considered selfish. But, this is what my faction has told me, and I respect that. Most of the time.

Today is Tuesday, one of the days I don't have to help the factionless after school. I know it's selfish of me, but these are my favorite days. On the way home from school, I drag my heels along the broken pavement, humming a song about the factions. The walk home from school is normally my favorite part of the day.

Some days the skies are blue, there are birds chirping, all the lawns freshly cut, and the air seems fresher than usual. On these days I feel as if I could do anything. This is one of those days. My pale blond hair is in a tight bun, as usual, and I wish I could take it out and let the wind play with it. _Maybe I can._

I glance around for a minute before I decide that no one's watching. Just as I'm about to pull a pin out of my blond locks, something blows across my vision. It's blue, probably from the Erudite. I bend over to pick it up, and see that it's a headband.

I can only take this as a sign that God wants me to have one moment to let my hair down. With shaking fingers, I slide one pin out of my hair. A few strands fall and tickle my neck, giving me goose bumps. I pull out another pin, and this time my whole bun starts to fall apart. Quickly I pull out the rest of the pins, and then my tight ponytail. I shake my head, making my hair fall over my face.

I look up at the sky and grin. I never knew how great this could feel! Shaking the dust from the headband, I wave it in the sky before putting it on, slowly. When I let go of this little piece of cloth, it snaps on my forehead, stinging a little, but I hardly notice.

I don't have a mirror, but I imagine that if I did, I would look very different. I imagine that the bright blue of the headband would make my grey eyes pop, and that my hair is flowing backwards, wavy and free.

An old factionless woman with graying hair hobbles past me, smiling, and I snap back to reality. _I am being selfish. _Quickly yanking the headband from my head, I jog over to her and offer it to her. I'm sure this woman needs the headband more than the previous owner, so I don't feel guilty for giving it away. The factionless woman slowly reaches her wrinkled hand out to take the headband from me.

"Thank you." she tells me. "What is your name?"

"Beatrice." I reply, smiling.

I may not be selfless enough for my faction, but that doesn't mean I don't like helping people.

The woman smiles warmly before turning away from me, walking back to her life. I bend down to pick up my hair pins, and smooth my hair back into what my faction calls a "perfect bun." Tight and unnoticeable.

I know I will never be able to do this again, and that doesn't really bother me. This was a great day, and I will hold it in my memories forever. I wish I could thank the Erudite whose headband this was, but I can't, so I settle for asking God to thank her for me.

I keep thinking that headband came to me for a reason. Maybe someone knew that I needed this. To be free, even if it was only for a little while.

**A/N: I wrote a lot of these one shots before Allegiant came out so some of the details may be different! Hope you enjoyed! Review, favorite, or follow this story if you so feel the urge too! Every one-shot will be different! **


	2. For Tris- My Love

One-Shot Two

**A/N: Disclaimer, Veronica Roth wrote up these characters, so the credit goes to her.**

For Tris- My Love

"Happy birthday!" screams Christina in my ear. I jerk awake, giving Christina the death glare.

"Can you not let me sleep in on my _birthday_?" I mutter.

"No." she replies simply. "Now get up. Meet me in the cafeteria in twenty minutes."

Christina leaves the room, and I would go back to bed, but knowing Christina, that wouldn't end well for me. I groan and roll over. What's so special about birthdays anyway? Who cares that I was born this day, seventeen years ago? I really don't.

I take a hot shower, trying to make the heat burn away all that's happened. _No Tris. You won't think about the war today. _When I step out into the cool air, I shrug on a tank top with a black sweater and slide on a pair of dark jeans. I know the factions have crumbled, but I still wear black like the Dauntless most of the time. Mostly to remind me of what used to be.

I open my door and start to head to the cafeteria, whistling. Most of the used-to-be-Dauntless still live in the compound, although some now live in the outside world. Tobias and I along with most of our friends chose to live here. I enjoy walks through the compound. The familiar dark atmosphere comforts me; I've gotten used to it.

I slowly open the cafeteria doors, where I am greeted with the yells of many of my friends. To my dismay, I don't see Tobias or any of my other friends besides Christina. Where is everyone? Christina runs up to me and whispers fiercely in my ear.

"Glad you decided to show up. I've been waiting forever."

I check my orange wristwatch, and am shocked to see it's 8:30. Christina woke me up an hour ago!

"Sorry." I mumble. "I lost track of time."

"You think." Christina growls, barely audible. But she can't stay mad, and after a minute a grin breaks out on her face and she squeals, "This is going to be the best day ever!"

I honestly think she's more excited than me, and it's _my _birthday.

"I have so much planned!" she breathes. "Eat quickly!"

I grab a tray and stack it with pancakes and a glass of orange juice. When I sit down, I make a show of eating as slowly as possible, to bother Christina. Revenge for waking me up so early! But, my little trick ends up backfiring when Christina pulls me away from my half-eaten pancake, saying, "If you're going to act that way, you don't get to eat." I wish she would stop treating me like a child.

She drags me towards the trains and we hop on. I would ask where we're going, but I know she won't tell me. We ride for about a half-hour, talking about random things. When we finally arrive to our mystery destination, I leap off the train and land in a particularly mushy patch of grass, and wipe the mud off my leather boots.

I'm just about to ask Christina where we are when about thirty people jump out from the shrubbery.

"Surprise!" shouts everyone at the same time.

I jump back, shocked at the amount of people. I see all my friends, but I don't know half of the people here!

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I hiss at Christina, although I'm smiling.

Christina laughs, and then tells me about all of her "amazing plans!"

First, we eat cake, (of course.) When I first try to take a bite, Christina swats my fork out of my hand.

"You haven't made your wish!" she squeals overdramatically.

She forces me to blow out a purple candle, and says to wish for anything I want.

"I wish for…"

"Stop!" Christina cuts me off. Am I doing _everything_ wrong? "You can't say it out loud, or it won't come true!" Of course.

Christina might say I didn't follow the 'rules' of birthday wishes, because instead of wishing, I prayed. I prayed that my parents, Will, Marlene, Lynn, Al, and every other brave person who has died for the right cause are happy in heaven.

If Christina knew what I was thinking she'd probably tell me that since it's _my _birthday, I have to wish for something for myself. She wouldn't understand that my silent prayer _was _for me. Knowing that the ones I love are in a better place is the only thing that holds me together.

After a chorus of a song called 'Happy Birthday,' I'm finally allowed to eat my cake! The gooey chocolate frosting melts on my tongue, and I just can't get enough. Tobias scoops some frosting off of his cake and blobs it on my nose, making me laugh.

"Jokes on you! More frosting for me!" I say, laughing.

After our delicious cake, we play paintball, of course, until lunch. My team comes out winning, but I'm still covered in multicolored paint from head to toe. Everywhere a paintball hit is now bleeding, and bruises are starting to form around them. My whole body aches for a while before the pain goes away, but it's a good pain.

For lunch we have finger sandwiches. Totally not what I'd expect from this group of people. When we've finished, some of the people I don't know start heading back to who-knows-where, and I'm left with Tobias, Christina, Uriah, Zeke, and Shauna.

They all give me amazing gifts (which I try to refuse, to no avail). The last person to give me a gift is Tobias, and honestly, it's my favorite. He strides smoothly to a large tree, and pulls out something I would have never expected from behind it. A guitar.

He sits on a log cross-legged and starts to play something I've never heard before. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. The chords flow from his guitar smoothly, like honey, and although there are no words, I get the message of this song.

Tobias looked a little unsure of himself at first, but now he looks at me confidently, his head held high.

"Wow." I whisper. It's all I can think of to say.

"For Tris- My Love." he whispers in my ear, and it tickles.

He folds me in his arms and his lips meet mine. Nothing could be better.

**A/N: I know this one isn't very good! So I apologize! Reviews are appreciated but if you don't have enough time that's okay! :)**


	3. The IPhone

**A/N: Disclaimer: I own nothing. Happy Halloween! This one-shot has nothing to do with Halloween but I hope you enjoy!**

One-Shot Three

The IPhone

Every day since the war, I have taken a walk around the compound with Tobias. Most of the time we don't even say anything, we just hold hands and walk in silence, taking everything in. These walks are one of the only times I can forget about what's happened. The only time I can pretend like everything's okay. In fact, I'm on one of those walks now.

"What's this?" says Tobias, pointing his finger at something shiny.

I look closer at where Tobias is pointing, and see a metal rectangle, a little smaller than my hand. On it is a picture of what looks like an apple with a bite taken out of it. Strange. I reach down to pick it up, but Tobias stops me.

"It could be dangerous." he warns me.

"We'll never know if we don't look." I snap back. I'm not going to let this thing scare me.

I pick it up carefully and turn it over in my hand. On front is a black screen. I notice a button on top and press it, causing the screen to glow. Tobias and I both jump back in surprise.

"Watch out!" yells Tobias.

"It's fine, really." I say back to him. "It's not hurting me."

The background of the screen shows a picture of a waterfall. On the bottom of the screen is an arrow pointing right, and next to it are the words, 'Slide To Unlock.' After conferring with Tobias for about five minutes, I slide the arrow across the screen. It makes an odd clicking noise, and a new screen comes up.

On the screen are a bunch of little boxes that have little pictures on them and words underneath. I tap one that says 'Music,' and has a musical note set in an orange background on it. At least I have an idea of what will be in this box.

When the box opens up, a bunch of song titles appear on a screen, so I click one of the songs I've heard of, not knowing what to expect. Suddenly I hear the song I chose, coming out of this rectangle. Whoa.

"What is this thing?" Tobias says in awe. Suddenly a teenage girl comes jogging our way.

"Hey thanks! You found my IPhone!" she exclaims.

Oh, so that's what it's called.

**A/N: I know, I know. It could have been better. But, please review, follow, and favorite! I'm not one of those authors who won't post if she doesn't get a lot of reviews, but please at least consider reviewing! I don't care if you leave one word! :)))))))))) Anyways... HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


	4. Four! Tobias and Tris Go Golfing

**A/N: Disclaimer: I own nothing. I know this isn't my ****_best _****work, but enjoy!:)**

One-Shot Four

Four! Tobias and Tris Go Golfing

"I feel like an idiot." I state.

"Trust me, the feeling is mutual." says Tobias, irritation in his voice.

Uriah convinced Tobias and me to go golfing, and let's just say the outfits aren't exactly my style. I'm wearing a knee-length purple skirt and a white polo, while Tobias is sporting green plaid shorts and a navy blue polo. On our heads we wear matching black visors that say, _Redford Springs Country Club. _

I honestly don't know why we agreed to come golfing, much less wear this clothing, but here we are standing by the sign that says _Hole 1_. I've never golfed before, but it can't be that hard, right?

"Let's get this over with." says Tobias.

Uriah told us how to play- what each club does, how to score, blah blah blah. Tobias grabs a tee and his driver, which is about as tall as me. He swings his club over his shoulder and walks up to the tee box.

After driving his tee into the ground, Tobias places a ball on top of it- only to have it roll off. He tries a second time and it stays. Once Tobias has made sure the ball won't fall off, he stands up and gets ready to swing at the ball.

Tobias gets in his 'stance' and takes a practice swing. It didn't look quite right to me but I don't dare say anything. He steps closer to the ball to take his real swing… and misses. He tries again… and misses. When he tries for a third time his driver makes contact with the ball and sends it flying a long ways to the left. It would have been a good hit- if the hole hadn't been to the right.

"Your turn." growls Four. I have a feeling we'll be leaving soon.

"Four!" I hear someone yell in the not-to-distant distance.

I'm pretty sure the man who yelled doesn't know Tobias, and I'm contemplating this when suddenly it hits me. Literally.

**A/N: For those of you who don't know, when someone says 'fore' when golfing it means that their ball is going in the wrong direction and heading for people. Thanks for reading and please review! If you're thinking, 'oh someone else will review so I don't have to,' please don't! I love your reviews and I will take constructive criticism! Thanks! XD**


	5. Not the Truth

**A/N: Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please review on this chapter guys! I know begging for reviews is pathetic, but this story has over 500 views and 2 reviews. Thanks! :)**

One-Shot Five

Not the Truth

Al Didn't Commit Suicide

Everyone thinks I commit suicide. I didn't. I may have seemed depressed enough to throw myself over that ledge, but I wasn't. Not by a long shot. I was thrown over that railing because I'm Divergent.

I can see why people thought I commit suicide. I _was _angry at myself for hurting Tris. I was just hoping she would eventually forgive me. Just when I was starting to feel better about myself, and just when I started telling myself everything would be okay, they came for me. Eric and some of his barbaric sidekicks came in the room where everyone was sleeping and told me they had a 'special task' for me.

Eric was a Dauntless leader, and I definitely didn't want to get on his bad side, so I went.

Big Mistake.

They walked me out of the dorms telling me to be quiet, and I listened to them. When we walked by the chasm, suddenly one of the bigger guys shoved his hand over my mouth. Eric's 'gang' picked me up and held me over the roaring waters, all while Eric was scraping away the dirt under his fingernails away.

"Drop him." said Eric, not even caring that he was about to end a life. Mine.

The second Eric commanded them; his dumb lackeys followed orders. Suddenly, I was heading towards the rocky bottom of the chasm. The funny thing was, the whole time I was falling to my death my mind was completely and utterly blank. I wasn't thinking about anything. In fact, I'm not even sure if I was aware I was falling.

Then I hit the bottom and everything went black.

You may be confused at how I am Divergent. Well, that's why I was failing Dauntless initiation. My faction test results were Candor and Dauntless, and I guess I was more Candor than Dauntless. I still don't know how Eric found out about my Divergence, because I don't think I made it very obvious. But I don't know, so I guess you won't either.

**A/N: I know it's not very likely, but you never know…Okay so please follow, favorite, and review! It literally takes a minute.**


	6. Realization

**A/N: Disclaimer: I own nothing. Enjoy! :)**

One-Shot Six

Realization

"How do you hate school?" says a shocked Will. "Learning is so fun!"

At first I think he's kidding, because honestly I don't know _how _anyone could like the death trap that is school. It's not that I don't like seeing my friends, I just don't like homework.

"How can you _like _learning?" I question. This boy is a little crazy, but you've got to love him. Right now we are walking by the train tracks just talking a blue streak.

Will honestly seems surprised that I don't enjoy listening to hours of information I'll probably never use. "Don't you like learning new information, all the little facts?" he says almost softly.

"Not really." I say. "Most of the stuff we learn doesn't seem that important."

Will takes no time to say something back. "Well yeah, you don't _need_ to know a lot of the things you learn in the classroom. Sometimes it's just nice to know."

I don't know what to say to this, so I just nod slightly and kick my toes against the grass listening to the sounds of nature. Will doesn't say anything, he just walks with me. Then, out of nowhere, he pulls me in for a kiss. His lips meet mine and it just seems…right.

After a minute I pull away, but not harshly, and walk on. He follows me and we walk on in silence again. Not an awkward silence, but a peaceful one. Then the realization hits me smack in the face like a paintball. _I like this guy. I like him a lot._

Once I realize this, I pull him in for another kiss, and it's the same feeling as our previous kiss. At first he seems shocked, but he quickly gets over it and kisses me back. We eventually pull back and I smile at him. I look into his celery green eyes and can see happiness filling them up.

"So are we together now?" he asks with a crazy grin on his face.

"I don't know," I say, teasing him. "Are we?"

He leans down and whispers in my ear. "Yes."

**A/N: So if you didn't realize it, this is the scene where Christina and Will first kiss by the train tracks! Have a nice day!:)**


	7. Pit of Darkness

One-Shot Seven

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Enjoy!**

Pit of Darkness

I shouldn't have done it. I just know I shouldn't have. Why did I have to speak out, even if it was to help people?

I slowly back into a corner, trying not to whimper. Marcus's eyes are filled with a fire so crazy, so out of control, it seems there's no way to extinguish it. Out of the corner of my eye I see him unbuckling his belt for the whipping I know is coming. He is smiling, but not a happy, joyful smile. The smile plastered on his face is cruel, and would make any other 12 year old cringe in fear.

But not me. I'm used to this. Half of the time I anger Marcus, I don't even know what I have done wrong. But this time I directly disobeyed him. He was at an Abnegation meeting and he had to bring me with him. He told me not to speak or there'd be consequences. The leaders of Abnegation were deciding whether to cut factionless funds to help build new roads or not. Just as they were coming to the decision to cut factionless funds I had an idea I thought would help everyone.

"Excuse me sir." I said to the leader about to mark the seal of finality. "What if, instead of cutting factionless funds, you have the factionless build the new roads?"

The leader looked at me with admiration and told the board my idea. The entire board agreed that this would work better than their previous decision. Except for Marcus. He glared angrily at me for talking out of turn. Personally, I thought he was just mad he didn't come up with the idea.

Once we got home I darted upstairs and into the room I am in now.

Marcus slides his belt smoothly across his hand over and over, just to scare me. Suddenly, he pulls it back and _snaps _it forward, having the belt come in contact with my right cheek. It stings horribly, but I don't even wince. He hits me several more times until my face is a bloody mess and I can't even peel myself off the floor.

"That was for your own good." he yells. "Never. Never speak out again."

He grabs me by the shoulder and drags me to my least favorite place in the house. The closet. Shoving me into it with all the force he can muster he whispers to me, "Sleep tight."

He leaves and slams the door behind him. I know I'll probably be in here for a couple of days. I am in a pit of darkness with nothing to hold on to. And I'm not just talking about the closet.

**A/N: Hope you liked this! Please follow, review, or favorite! Or all three!**


	8. Dreaming of Him

**A/N: Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just some fluff for y'all!**

One-Shot Eight

Dreaming of Him

Christina and Will

I lie in a bed of daisies. I brush my fingertips across the smooth white petals and close my eyes. I would sleep, but I'm already in a dream. A dream consisting of the things I love, things no one expected for _me _to adore. There's sunlight and flowers, and most importantly, _him._

This is how I know I'm in a dream. A dream I wish with all my heart could be real.

"I love you." he whispers, his minty breath tickling my ear. I open my eyes and turn to look at his iridescent, perfect face. His celery green eyes shine with happiness, and tufts of hair stick up all over his head. The way I remember him. He may be gone, but in my dreams he will never leave me.

"I love you more."

He gives me a funny look. "Doubtful."

"It's true." I mumble.

"You don't know how much I love you if you really believe that." he murmurs. I blush and he idly brushes his fingers across my cheekbones.

"So what do you want to do?" he questions me.

"I was thinking we could just talk today. We can just relax."

He nods his head and lays down closing his eyes. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know…anything really."

"Okay then." he starts. "Why do you twirl your hair when you're nervous?"

I realize I'm doing it right now. "Not when I'm nervous." I reply. "When I'm happy."

He grins at me and tucks a strand of hair behind my ear. His lips brush mine softly, and he plays with my hair.

"Oh no, now my hair is permanently going to be in a tangled knot." I joke.

But when I look up, a mirror faces me, and I see my hair wrapped around my head in an intricately woven braid. He picks a daisy and puts it in the depression between two parts of my hair …the perfect touch.

"How did you do that?" I whisper. "It's beautiful."

Before he has the chance to answer I wake up and he's gone. But it doesn't make me sad, because I know I'll see him again tonight. I spend every night with him. He makes my nightmares go away. I'll never get tired of sleep, because dreaming of him makes me feel like everything in the world will turn out fine.

**A/N: If you're wondering why I didn't use their names, it's so it doesn't only have to apply to Christina and Will, even though this is about them. Please follow, review, and favorite!**


	9. Truly Abnegation (Susan Black)

**A/N: Disclaimer: I own nothing. Enjoy! :)**

One-Shot Nine

Truly Abnegation (Susan Black)

"Caleb Prior." calls Marcus.

I watch my sweet, selfless neighbor gently pick up a knife. He looks over at me and smiles. It doesn't reach his eyes. He glances at the grey rocks of Abnegation and walks the other way. _NO! _I want to shout it out loud. But the decision Caleb made isn't mine and it would be selfish of me to try to change his mind. _This is so selfish of him _I think bitterly before brushing the self-centered thought from my mind. _It's his choice. _

He drags the blade across the palm of his hand and faces the Erudite bowl. His blood turns the already bloodied water a deep crimson. I hold back tears; but just barely. _I'll never see him again. How could he do this to me? _How can I allow myself to think such self-pitying thoughts? I am Abnegation. Just because the boy I like chose a different life, my decision won't be swayed. I know where I am needed.

Beatrice's decision doesn't shock me. I think I always knew she wouldn't choose Abnegation when the time came. It doesn't make her choice hurt any less. Was everyone leaving me? _No. I still have Robert. _He wouldn't leave me too…would he? A seed of doubt is placed in my mind when I think about how carefree Robert always is. He constantly whistled throughout the house when doing chores-which is considered self-indulgent- but no one had the heart to make him stop.

I breathe deeply through my nose. _Everything will be okay. Everything will be okay. Everything will be okay. _I allow myself to trust these words. "Susan Black." My name rings throughout the room, bouncing off the cement walls and mahogany tables. I nearly trip as I stand up. The trip over to the podium is no easier, and it seems as if my skirt is longer, beckoning me to take a step at the wrong time and slip. When Marcus hands me a small but definitely sharp knife, I am reassured of my choice. The grey stones marking Abnegation are dyed slightly red, but are still comforting. I stand by it and hover the knife over my palm.

I count to three in my head then press down. The pain I expected is not there, I only feel a slight pressure as the smooth blade cuts into my skin. My blood falls onto the Abnegation stones, making no noise. And I know I've made the right choice. This is the one place I can truly work on being a good person. Of course I'll slip up sometimes, but I will repent and start over again. This is a place where I don't have to be special. This is a place where I get to help people who really need it. Where I am meant to be.

Robert is called to the stand; after my epiphany I know Robert will make the right choice for him, even if it's not Abnegation.

He chooses Amity.

And it hurts.

But not as badly as I thought it would. It's where he belongs.

I allow myself only one tear so no one will notice. But that's it. It's easier to stop crying than I would have thought. Maybe that's just because I'm starting to notice things around me. Like the Candor man with the cane who is having trouble getting up. I rush over to help him up and he gives me a warm smile. Who says being Abnegation isn't rewarding enough? I know I'd rather have one of those smiles than excessive money or extravagant food anytime.

**A/N: Hope you liked this one-shot! As always, please review, follow, and favorite!**


	10. Those Awful Moths

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for a while! Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story... Enjoy!**

One-Shot Ten

Those Awful Moths

The first eight fears in my fear landscape didn't take long to conquer. I know what's coming next though, and I'm not sure I'm ready. I see a flash and suddenly I'm in a sterile-looking white room with a window open. The first white beast flies into the room; it's coming straight towards me.

Before it reaches me at least ten more swoop in. Fear starts to make my stomach twist into knots. The first moth lands delicately on my nose and I just barely resist the urge to scream. But then lands another and this time, I do scream. While my mouth is open one tiny demon flies into it. I spit it out and clamp my mouth shut. I start to break out in a terror sweat.

By now I'm surrounded by a cloud of moths. I squeeze my eyes shut and pretend like I don't feel tiny, disgusting, dirty wings brushing my face and arms. I put my hand over my nose to make sure one of those _things _isn't sucked up a nostril when I breathe. I'd rather that _not _happen. I picture a waterfall in my mind and try to pretend that it's not moths brushing my face, but rather little droplets of water.

It doesn't work.

So instead I try to blank my mind. I try to lose all feeling in my body, almost numb myself. I clench my teeth and my fists, ignoring the moth I crush in my palm. Then something magical happens. My heart rate returns to normal speed and the moths are gone. To be safe I wait another minute before opening my eyes. When I do, the moths are nowhere to be seen.

_Thank God that's over._

I hear muffled laughing beside me. Eric apparently thought that was funny. I glare at him which only makes him laugh harder. My face reddens and I storm out of the room. _Wish I could slap that grin right off his face._ If only those awful moths had never existed, then maybe I could earn some respect. _Like that's ever going to happen._

**A/N: Hope you liked! I know it's not the best but I hope you enjoyed! Please review! Tell me if you want more FourTris fluff! Have a nice day!**


	11. Truth or Dare

Truth or Dare

**A/N: Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in soooo long! And I know truth or dare has been done A LOT. Then I thought-hey, why not- and just decided to go with it. And BTW this is before Tris and Four are together, during initiation I guess. Enjoy! :) **

We have _way _to much free time. So right now, I'm sitting on my bed staring at a wall. That's white. That's pretty much it.

"Hey Tris, you okay?" Christina snaps me out of my trance.

"Ya, just bored." I reply with a shrug.

"Wanna play truth or dare?" she asks.

This is probably a bad idea. But if I say no Christina will ask why I can't, and I don't exactly have a good excuse. _Anything better than staring at a wall._

"Can we at least get a group together? It's more fun that way."

"Sure. I'll go get some people and you can keep staring at that _oh-so-interesting _wall while I do."

I shrug. I'm such an interesting person…

About five minutes later Christina walks back in the room grinning like she's won the lottery. Right behind her are a confused Four, a smirking-as always- Uriah, an annoyed Lynn, a perky Marlene, and a _should-be-couple, _Zeke and Shauna.

"Will and Al were busy, but this should still be fun." says Christina. "Who wants to start?"

We all sit down in a circle, well more of an oval, but who really cares?

"I'll go." volunteers Marlene. "Okay, Christiana, truth or dare?"

"Dare." she practically snorts. "I'm no pansycake." This causes everyone to roll their eyes.

Marlene thinks for a minute before giving an evil smile. "I dare you to give me all of your credits for this month."

"THAT DEFINITELY DOES NOT COUNT!" exclaims Christina.

Everyone laughs and Uriah says, "That was never a rule. There are only two rules. 1. You can't repeat a dare. 2. You can't turn down a dare or you have to leave."

Christina makes a noise that somewhat resembles a growl and hands over her pass to Marlene. Three rounds go by and nothing that interesting happens. Then it's Uriah's turn.

"Four, truth or dare?" he questions.

"Truth." he answers automatically.

"Who do you like?"

"Dare." Four says, changing his mind.

"Ok then," Uriah says calmly. "I dare you to tell me the truth. Who do you like?"

Four turns pale. He doesn't have much of a choice, he has to answer the question. You can't chicken out on a dare in Dauntless.

"Well. Ummm…" he says. "Isn't there any other dare you can give me?"

"No." Everyone but me replies simultaneously. I think I like Four, but he obviously doesn't like me. So I don't really want to know.

"Tris." he mumbles under his breath.

I heard him wrong. I must have. I mean, he can't like _me. _Can he?

"What was that?" questions Lynn with a smirk on her face.

"Tris." he says a little louder.

Everyone looks at me and I must be as red as a tomato because the my cheeks burn from blushing. Four will look anywhere but my eyes. Until I say, "I like you too." He looks up hopefully and practically replicates the joyful look on my face, clouded with a hint of embarrassment. The room stays silent for a while. Then of course Uriah breaks the ice.

"So are you two dating now…? Or what?"

Everyone laughs, and Four asks me if I would want to date him. All I can do is nod while grinning like an idiot. The game pretty much ends there, no one can top what just happened. I guess it wasn't so bad after all.

**A/N: This is definitely NOT my best work. At all. Sorry! Seriously, this is just...I don't even know. Well...hope you enjoyed! Review if you want some FourTris fluff!**


	12. This Is Bliss

One-Shot Twelve

This Is Bliss

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Divergent series. So, I know you guys wanted some fluff so here you go…well it's kinda fluff. Anyways, this takes place during Allegiant about a day or two before Tobias goes back to the city. There's a little foreshadowing to Tris' death. (If I just spoiled the book for you, than you shouldn't be on this website, you should be reading Allegiant.) Enjoy. :) **

The moon casts a soft yellow glow on the world around us tonight. I've never been one to appreciate nature as much as I should, but it's hard not to on a night like this. The tips of the grass are covered in a thin layer of frost. The stars blaze brighter than ever. The crisp air is chilly, but warm fleece blankets adorn my body, sheltering me from the wind. All of these things are fantastic, but what really makes me happy is the person lying beside me.

Tobias' face is focused on the constellations above us. Staring at the stars is cheesy, but every couple must share at least one uncharacteristically romantic moment. Whether it's a kiss in the rain or a corny quote the moment is special.

"This is great," Tobias murmurs. "Just being able to relax without chaos surrounding us. No lies keeping us apart. Just you and me." He turns his head to look at me, and I offer him a small smile. "I wish we could do this more often."

"We will." I promise. "Once this is all over, it's just you and me." He smiles, but it looks more like a grimace. "I don't know," he says. "What if one of us doesn't…make it? What if something separates us? What if this never ends?" His forehead is creased and worry clouds his eyes.

"Shhh, shhh calm down. It's okay. We're gonna get through this." I comfort him.

"I just don't wanna lose you." he whispers.

"You're never going to lose me. I'll stay by your side forever, whether you like it or not." He rubs his hands up and down my back. "I know. I just have this weird feeling that something bad is going to happen."

I don't say anything. Instead I lean towards him and press my lips to his. His lips are soft; his cheeks are rough with stubble. He pulls me close and kisses me back softly. His fingers trace my eyelashes, than my nose and cheekbones. He runs his thick fingers through my thin hair and is probably causing it to knot up. I don't care. This… this is bliss.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Sorry I haven't been updating as much lately, I've been really busy with competitive volleyball and school basketball and piano and finals are coming up. Anyways, please review, favorite, and follow! Every time I check my email and it says I have a new review I get so happy! And I definitely appreciate new ideas for one-shots, and if I don't get to them right away it doesn't mean I won't do them! Anyways I just realized I'm being really annoying so bye! Have a nice weekend! **


	13. Kickball

One-Shot Thirteen

Kickball

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. Ugh I'm so sorry I haven't posted in forever! Sorry this isn't very interesting because I wrote it a few months ago when I couldn't think of any new ideas! This is Christina as an 11 year old in 5****th**** Grade, playing a game of kickball at recess. Enjoy! **

Recess. Definition: Best part of the school day. I run outside as fast as I can so I'll be first in line for kickball. The usual two teams form, about ten players each, and the game starts. I step up to the large and smooth grey rock used as a poor facsimile of home base. Let's just say more than one person has tripped over it and ended up in the nurses office.

The other team's pitcher, Peter, glares at me before rolling the ball as hard as he can towards me. Really? Does he think that'll mess my kick up? The bouncy rubber ball contacts the laces on my shoe and flies through the air, landing in a bush. I run around the "bases" and stand right by home base without touching it to taunt the other team as they try to get the ball to where I'm standing. The second before the ball touches me I stomp my foot down on home base, claiming it my own. I'm seriously tempted to stick my tongue out at the other team, but I decide I'm too mature for that.

My team laughs and cheers while everyone else just looks irritated. We get four more points before Benny Wilson's kick is caught by Molly for the third out. As soon as she catches it she snickers my way, thinking she's better than anyone else. I can't blame her for wanting any small bit of satisfaction though. I would too if I looked like my face had been hit by a truck.

Drew kicks first for the other team. And of course, he bunts it. In his usual wimpy manner, he runs towards first base. He knows he won't be able to make it any farther than that. Molly kicks next and gets Drew to third base while she stops on second. Peter kicks next and it flies through the air. He starts running around the bases, assuming he got a home run, then freezes when he sees the bouncy ball cradled in my arms and a grin on my face. I throw the ball to the catcher and she gets Drew out. Molly stays on second base.

As Peter walks by me he glares, a frown plastered on his face, saying, "You suck." I just click my tongue and shake my head. "Touche." My team ends up winning the game when recess ends, the score 10-7. Of course Peter, Molly, and Drew glare my way the rest of class; I hardly even notice.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! If you have any ideas for a one-shot you can either leave them in the review box or PM them to me. You will get credit, (if you want)you're your creative thinking! Thanks! **


End file.
